Collaborative technology is a fairly recent development in computing. One such collaborative technology is Microsoft SharePoint™ offered by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Companies are migrating to this product because of its capabilities in creating collaboration, integration and an enterprise portal as per the business need. In Sharepoint™, the functionality is enabled through the use of site collections. A site collection includes one or more sites, which further encompass sub-sites.
A site administrator is typically responsible for maintenance of these site collections. As part of this maintenance, the site administrator may set permissions, create security groups, add and delete lists, libraries and sub sites. However, maintenance becomes particularly difficult for sites with deep hierarchies because the site administrator necessarily has to manually browse through each site and sub-site for user permissions and other specifics.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that automatically browses and retrieves site collection information.